


Masters of the OC

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Humor, Role-Playing Game, Spoilers, movie deconstruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of kids work through their issues and their lives via their own invented game: Star Wars, the Force Awakens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters of the OC

“We can’t _all_ be jedi.” Finn complains and looks over every ones personalized drawings.

“I’m not.” Ben asserts while flattening out his scribbles, “I am a _sith_ master of the dark side and grandson of Darth Fucking Vader.”

Rey scowls at him, “you can’t say the F word on the playground Ben.”

“I’m part of the dark side Rey. And my dad says it all the time,” Rey rolls her eyes at him and Ben pouts, “and it’s Kylo Ren, not Ben, see, it says so right there at the bottom.” He points to a black cursive at the edge of his character's feet.

 

Rey puffs out her chest, “well _my_ character is a scavenger who grew up on a desert planet, and," she turns towards Ben, “she’s better at the Force then you.”

“Nuh-uh,” Ben glowers at her.

“Yah, she’s the daughter of a super powerful Jedi, though she doesn’t know it.” Rey explains as she points at her ragged looking stick figure, “and her hair is really cool.”

They squabble off to the side, Rey notices Finn sighing deeply.

“Well,” Poe crawls over with a finished drawing. “My character isn’t a Jedi either.” He flattens out his OC over the stump they had found. “His name is Poe Dameron.”

“Sooo, you’re name?”

“Shush, and he’s the ace pilot of the resistance, see? He has a droid called BB-8.”

“It looks like a billiard ball with a large hat.” Ben critiques.

“Whatever, he's cool and a robot. And why are your eyes so big in your picture?”

“It’s anime, and it’s an art form.”

Rey laughs at him and Ben decides to add a helmet to his character murmuring ‘it will be more like Darth Vader anyway.’

“Does he have burns or anything?” Finn asks curiously as he hovers over the image.

“No. He just looks bad ass.”

Finn nods slowly, “well, my character is a Storm trooper who switches sides!” He announces and shows them proudly the before and after picture of his character. “He’s originally just called FN- 2187, and then he deserts.”

Rey cocks her head to the side, “Why does he desert?”

Finn blinks several times, “because it’s the right thing to do.” He announces solemnly.

They all pause and exchange questioning looks.

“Laaaame.” Ben says boredly, “that’s such a cop-out.”

“You’re a cop out.” Finn retorts. "The light side speaks to him."

“You should give him some other colors, his outfit is all black.” Poe leans in and says expertly.

“Like what?” Finn is distracted from Ben.

“Like a cool jacket, here, lemme show you.” Poe takes the pen out of his hands and draws over the character a brown jacket. “Now it’s cool.”

Finn smiles at him bashfully, “I like it.”

“Where’s he get the name?” Rey asks as points to the name 'Finn' scribbled by his head.

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“I give it to him!” Poe announces, “when he saves me from the evil star ship that captures me.”

“From me! From me!” Ben chimes in, “I capture everyone and the dark side wins.”

“No way,” Finn says adamantly, “I save him from you.”

“And I name you.” Poe inputs.

“And that's where I get my jacket,”

“When you guys crash land on my planet,” Rey asserts and they cobble together a plot.

“Where Poe dies.” Ben contributes tersely.

“I don’t die!” Poe says in horror.

“Someone has to die in a _plane crash_. Besides, you’re characters way too OP.”

“He’s just the best pilot, not some like super-magic ‘force’ stuff you and Rey are going on about.”

“I have some Force too,” Finn adds.

“Yeah, but it’s hard to control and I run away from it.” Rey contributes sagely.

“It’s still a plane crash.”

“Maybe I just _think_ he dies.” Finn says thoughtfully, “which makes it more dramatic.”

They hash out some of their plot for their characters until they’re called away to dinner, saying good bye to each other and agreeing to work out more of their game tomorrow.

It was the beginning of a very long RPG.

 

XxXx

 

The game got more intense than they thought it would, four of them began to think about it constantly. And fight over it constantly.

  
“You can’t kill Han Solo!” The rest of the group rages at Ben.

“It _has_ to happen.” Ben responds, almost on the brink of a patented temper tantrum, “he’s my dad and that’s how you get to the dark side.”

“Screw your dark side! It’s Han Solo man.” Poe puts his hands on his hips.

“We’ll kick you out of the group if you keep at this Ben.” 

“It’s Kylo Ren, and,” His eyes searches their faces individually, “fine!” He bursts out and twists in place, making a dramatic exit with his long coat billowing out.

Finn, Poe and Rey all exchange glances, sitting cross-legged on Finn’s basement floor and listening to the steady pitter-patter of rain from outside.

 

They hear the front door slam.

 

Rey sighs deeply, “I’ll go after him.” She sounds in a resigned tone.

“Okay. We’ll figure out how to work the millennium falcon in like we were talking about.”  
  
“Just put it in the junkyard where I live.”

“That’s way too easy Rey.” Poe says as he contemplates their maps. She crosses her arms stubbornly.

“You don’t have any better ideas.” She points out, they wave her off.

 

“Just go get the sith lord of drama, we need him for help designing The Supreme Leader.”  
  
“Do we want him to sound like Hitler?” Finn murmurs as he looks over their design choices.

  
“Maybe. We’re already calling him ‘supreme leader,’ so that might be too much.”  
  
“What if we just made him really, really big?”  
  
“Yeah!”

 

Rey leaves them to their discussion while she jogs outside, the rain streaks down her face in a light drizzle, she groans, Ben must be loving this.

 

She makes a beeline to the hallowed out tree at the edge of the neighborhood, she knew Ben well enough  to find his preferred brooding hideouts.

She approaches on over-sized boots that clunk on the pavement as she walks.

“Go away!” Found him.

“It’s Han freaking Solo, Ben.”  
  
“Yeah, and we agreed he’s my dad.”

Rey approaches slowly, circling the tree until she’s facing him underneath the branches.

“Everyone said yes to it, and I get to decide what happens to him.” He curls up on himself.

Rey reaches out her hand, he flinches as she draws nearer.

“We can talk about it at Finn’s house.”  
  
“I’m not going back there!” He grimaces and looks at his hands, “they don’t want me anyway.”

“That’s not true.” Rey tries to put it gently though she mostly wants to roll her eyes at him, she resists the urge.

“It is! They look at each other like the sun shines out of each others ass.”

“That’s just something else entirely.” Rey murmurs to herself.

“What?”

“Look, you can kill someone else cool, like Chewbacca.”

“I don’t want to kill Chewbacca, oh my God, what’s wrong with you?”

Rey makes an irritated noise in the back of her throat.

“He’s my dad. And I’m going to kill him. _He needs to die_.”

Rey sits up a little straighter and leans in, feeling something else unsaid shimmering underneath the surface, “Ben.” She says softly.

"I need to reach the dark side, that's how the game goes!” He roars, “he needs to die!!”

Rey reaches her hand, she was entirely unprepared for this, but she moves the curtain of hair away from his face. A large purple bruise was blooming on his right temple, poorly covered up by molting concealer.

"Oh. Ben." She whispers very slowly.

“He needs to die!” Ben flails around and his eyes shine red and watery in the weak light of the grey clouds.

Rey grabs onto his hand and holds on, she had heard the rumors, but this, “okay. Okay. You can kill him. You can kill them all.” She says in a hushed tone.

Ben seems to calm down and sit heaving in the crevice tree.

“That’s all I ask.”

Rey quirks a smile and pets his hand, “I like your nail polish.”

“Thanks. It’s called Blackheart Cursed Nail polish.” He sniffs and wipes his face.

“Of course it is.” She snickers a little bit.

Ben scowls at her, but stands up anyway.

“Let’s go tell the boys.” He shakes off his coat, “Finn will go along with it if you say so.”

Rey frowns, “I suppose.”

"He'll follow you anywhere."

"And you won't follow anyone."

He crosses his arms, "precisely." He's already several inches taller than her, he turns his back and begin the walk back.

They make their way back to the suburban house and Ben describes Han Solo’s death as they go.

“...and then, after my tormented contemplation, I _stab him_ , he falls off the catwalk into the abyss below.” He looks off into the distance, misty-eyed and lost in thought.

“Yes, yes, you’re very powerful.”

“Except for you.” He says, his voice almost cracking in a puberty induced schism.

“Hmm?”

“You beat me. At least the first time.”

Rey takes a moment to take all that in, and then can’t help by smirk, “I _am_ the most powerful at the force.”

“At first!”

“All the time!”

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

They reemerge into Finn's basement where the boys are surrounded by papers and little figurines.

“Hey guys!” Poe crows at them, “we had a great idea.

"Yeah?"

"We were thinking the Death Star, yeah? Except BIGGER.”

“Like really, really big.” Finn contributes eagerly, they hold up a picture of a round planet. "The Star Destroyer."

“Hmm, cool,” Rey holds her chin and examines it. “What does it do?”

“It destroys planets like the death star, but like, a lot of planets.”

She smiles, “okay, yeah.”

Ben sniffs and points to a picture besides them, “what’s the guy in the chair?”

“OH, that’s the supreme leader.” Finn says, “we’re still trying to figure him out.”

“We’re thinking he’s going to be huge too though.”

Ben nods sagely, “I like it. Big. But with more scars. Lots of scars and better dark lighting.” He declares. “Also, we are still killing Han Solo.”

“Okay,” the boys agree, apparently willing to move on now as they keep planning.

Rey sits down and they continues to draw maps and characters and think of the voices of so and so.

It was the game to end all games, and they got to be all the things they wanted: heroes, mystery’s, villains and powerful figures.

Rey gives herself a staff and a lot of engineering of knowledge, “and she can beat up anyone.”

“Of course!” Finn agrees.

The game keeps going.


End file.
